Will of Iron
is a Guild on Moon Guard Alliance side which is extremely new, and forged on the 23rd of July 2013. The Will of Iron is a military, regimental based guild, focused on the aspects of the military that are far more heated than typical warband guilds. The Beginnings of the Will The is created and lead by Tekaru, an extremely seasoned soldier who originates from Argus. Put through war college at an early adolescent age, he has seen and taken part in many wars with the exception of the Qiraji wars and early Horde & Alliance conflicts. As the current conflict between the Horde and Alliance rises to that of Old God influence, the Will has now deemed it needed the band stop with their sayings of "We fight the Horde", and began it's main purpose: The undoing of all influence of the Old Ones, and to finally quell them for eternity. A daunting task, done with humility and discipline of emotion, these troops stand steadfast and powerful in the face of adversity. Mission Objective "We stand resolute despite the carnage inflicted unto us, to form a perfect Guardian, for Eternal Solace. It is our ''duty ''to see to Azeroth's well-being, and seeing the Old Ones quelled. We shall do so in the path of the High Creators, with humility of soul, strength of body and mind, and purity of heart. It is this that we follow, to ensure our lives are perfection, to defend those whom cannot do such themselves." Current Fortification The Will of Iron is currently stationed at their new headquarters of Steelwall Airstrip . It is there that the Will brought in the Onyx Airfleet, after the Ravager's Breadth made dock at the fortress. The current state in which the skyport is in is remarkably well, though slight wear is seen as much of the artillery has been left uncared for. What's Expected (OOC and IC included) IC wise, we're looking for: *Activity--Active members is a must. *Aspiring Members--Persons who want to rank up through the rigorous process and one day work to be an officer within the Will. *People who are able to understand this is a regimental group, which has expectations and requirements of a strict nature for its members. ((This also applies to Out of character, seeing as we are new, we require a sense of elitism in order to maintain a proper reputation. E.G.: If a sense of humor regulates your character, this is not a place for you.)) *We have uniforms in this regimental group. While IC and taking part in Will activities, you must be in uniform. The main reason our uniforms are unpleasant to look at as is would be due to our awful fighting conditions, and our level of wealth lacking enough to the point where we have a difficult time waging war. OOC wise, we're looking for: *You must be able to maintain a level of seriousness. Humor is appreciated (At times) but must not dominate your person at all times, otherwise the guild may become less appreciative of your presence. *This guild is not for you if you have an issue with wearing a low level uniform. The uniform is designed for anyone to wear, decent enough to be called a soldier, but not to be a nobleman/woman. Realistically, most historical wars were fought with mail, scalemail, and leather armor. The guardsman in Stormwind wear what would be practically unavailable, expensive armor. *Contribution. Every soldier will contribute to the Will, actively, and not just sit around waiting for orders. Members are expected to move around and actually function on their own to some extent. Purely on the OOC side, members are expeted to be friendly and assist others in their OOC endeavors such as leveling up, and obtaining gear, etcetera. If you are overly solitary, the Will is not for you. *Atleast level 20 is required to be in the guild. To be an officer, or above, you must be level 70+. This includes death knights. *MRP (MyRolePlay) is an utmost requirement to enlist within the Will of Iron. Why join the Will? Q: Why should I join the Will? It's a level twenty-two guild that is lead by hardly known roleplayers, who may come across as not highly respected. A: Most rumors about Tekaru are typically wrong. He's fixing his reputation. With that out of the way, The Will offers you the chance to build story ''about your character. By being small right now, you have the chance to actually gain a rank over time, and be recognized by officials. Larger guilds do not offer this opportunity. '''Q: What's in it for me? A: If you join a guild for purely self gain, this isn't the place for you. But, we '''''can promise events weekly, if not bi-weekly, or more. You will receive a fantastic roleplay experience, due to all members taking part in events, and have the opportunity to progress through ranks as you improve as a roleplayer, and make yourself known in the Will. Q: What is the Roleplay style? A: As mentioned previously on the page, we are a heavily regimented guild. Due to this, it is thoroughly expected that people maintain their place in the guild and its ranks. For example, if you were to step out of line and disobey a direct order, you will be reprimanded accordingly. Q: How strict are we talking? A: As a member of the Will of Iron, you are expected to have a degree of confidence within you. You are expected to be capable of saying proudly "I am a member of the Will of Iron."--However, we can not have intentional slip-ups or errors in your conduct. If you fail to wear a uniform, as an example, you may be dismissed or suspended for a period of time. This may seem harsh, but since we are a small group at the moment, disobedience can not be tolerated. Q: How active am I required to be? A: You are to be, as an officer (or wanting to be one), you are expected to be online for every event and attend them actively. As a typical enlisted personnel, you are expected to be online atleast once every three days for some decent amount of time. Though if there's a circumstance in which you need to be gone for a long period of time, let us know so we can work something out. As an overall member, if you are gone for over a week without informing an officer or above, you will be removed. There is no exceptions to this rule. Q: What possible positions can I fill within the Will if I'm not a soldier? A: Good question, however, as taking a realistic approach to the guild--We require engineers, smiths, and other auxillary units for the Guild. Though lets just say a Florist will not be useful in the Will. Q: Will there be end-game progression and PvP? A: Yes, more than certainly. Most of our 90s are capable of raiding atleast MSV, but we do have Lorist leading our PvP sector. Tekaru will be leading our PvE sector, however. Q: All right, I'm interested. How do I get recruited to the Will? A: Simple really, since we don't have a guild site yet, until then we'll be looking at a typical in character interview. As well, for aspiring officers we'll be asking an out of character to determine if you are a proper fit for the job. If you have any questions which haven't been answered yet, send an email to tekaru991@gmail.com Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Will of Iron